The Most Popular Girl
by La Alien
Summary: Guess Stormer won't be doing that movie with Kimber now that she's a Misfit again. A bit of an AU. Takes place after "The Bands Break Up".


AU fic. Takes place after "The Bands Break Up".

* * *

Stormer was a bit surprised that Kimber had called her. Okay, yes, the last time she'd seen the redhead, they'd parted as friends. But still, Kimber was a Hologram again, she was a Misfit again, and never shall the twain meet - not without bloodshed, anyway. She and Kimber, Stormer had thought, would grow apart again. That was why the call had been unexpected, and the offer to meet for a drink downright astonishing.

When she'd thought about it, however, Stormer thought she understood why. She'd almost forgotten they had unfinished business together. Kimber probably wanted to meet in person so she could let the Misfits' songwriter down gently.

Holograms and Misfits just didn't do movies together, even if they agreed to co-star in one back when they _weren't_ Holograms and Misfits. (Stormer wondered if Pizzazz would ever again be allowed near a Hollywood set even if there were no Holograms within a hundred MILES of her.)

But she wished they did.

Kimber had a bemused expression on her face that night as Stormer finally sat down across from her. "You know," she said, "if we ever have to do something like, I don't know, wade chest-deep across a piranha-infested river in the jungle, or fight our way through a horde of living dead hungry for human flesh, we'll make it. You know why? Because we've lived through THAT."

"Through what?" Stormer asked, still trying to recover her wits.

"Autograph seekers."

"They are a little - relentless," she admitted, adjusting the flower in her hair.

"Relentless?" Kimber asked. "I saw you come in fifteen minutes ago. I thought they had their fill feasting on ME, but I guess rock fans are insatiable."

Stormer smiled. "But we love it, right?"

"We'd better love it. It's our own fault, after that album we did together." Kimber shrugged and smiled back. "I missed you, you know. After spending every day together in the studio, not seeing you feels - weird."

Stormer looked down and blushed. Even if they weren't going to hang out any more, it didn't change the fact that Kimber had enjoyed it as much - well, almost as much - as she did, and she appreciated that. "Those were good times," she said.

"Speaking of which - "

"I figured that was why you called," Stormer said, nodding. "The movie."

"There's been a couple cast changes," Kimber told her. "Although unfortunately, I wasn't one of them. I still don't think I'm young enough to play a _high school freshman_."

"Older actors play teenagers on the TV all the time," Stormer said. "That's what I read, anyway." She noticed Kimber had said "I", not "we". "So who's replacing me?" she asked briskly, trying not to let it bother her. "Aja, maybe? I could see her as Randa."

Kimber looked at her oddly. "Huh?"

"Well, okay, I guess you know her better than I do. Look," Stormer went on firmly, not letting Kimber interrupt, "even if the Holograms are doing the soundtrack now, I already wrote a couple songs, and I hoped that maybe the producers would be willing to use - "

"You've already started work on the soundtrack? That's great!" Kimber finally broke in. "But what do the Holograms have to do with you?"

Stormer looked at her. "Well, who else is going to play my part?"

"Uh, you, silly. You're not getting cold feet again, are you?" Kimber asked. "I still think you'd do fine as the best friend, but I understand if you don't feel ready for anything bigger than a supporting role. Even if you ARE playing my romantic rival in the picture."

"Wait," Stormer said, holding up a hand. "I feel like we're having two different conversations here. I thought you called to tell me I was off the movie."

"What? No! I just wanted to talk, that's all. Like I said, it felt weird not seeing you. Wait, why would you be out of the movie?"

"Because it can't be a 'Kimber and Stormer' movie if we're not Kimber and Stormer any more," Stormer said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Not if we're Holograms and Misfits. Aren't they going to turn it into a Holograms movie?"

"We're not JUST Holograms and Misfits, Stormer," Kimber said. "I mean, that's why we left the bands in the first place, remember? To show everyone - not just the bands, but the fans too - that we're stars in our own right, not just musicians in a band? And now there are plenty of people out there who want to see a Kimber and Stormer movie because of it - or did you already forget the way they swarmed you when you walked in?"

"But - "

"I mean, okay, we broke up," Kimber continued. "But we're not forgotten. It's not like people stop buying Bill Rollins records when Exodus releases a new album. We're still on the Top 40, don't forget." She looked fondly at Stormer. "And we're still friends, aren't we? Why wouldn't I want you in the movie any more?"

Crazily, Stormer felt like she had to argue the point. Kimber wasn't making any SENSE! "And the Holograms don't have a problem with you making a movie with me?"

"Why should they care? It's not like they're in it," Kimber said.

Stormer blinked. "You're doing it with me instead of THEM?"

"Well actually, that's not entirely true, Jem WILL be in the movie now. But she's going to play Shana, and that's practically a cameo. And it's your movie too. I don't have the right to MAKE you quit, even if I wanted to!"

"But Pizzazz - " Stormer began weakly.

"Just tell Eric the Misfits will be sued for breach of contract if you quit," Kimber told her. "Not even Pizzazz's temper is worse than legal fees!"

Stormer sat there for a moment. She couldn't think of any other reasons why this was a stupid idea. Kimber really, truly wanted to be friends with a Misfit.

"Wow," she finally said.

"Wow what?"

"You Holograms really ARE the good guys."

Kimber chuckled. "Come by the mansion on a Sunday morning and see if you still think that. So, when do I get to see the new songs?"

Stormer took some pages out of her purse. "I brought them with me - so you could, you know, give them to the producers."

"Well, I think we've established that you can give it to them yourself," Kimber pointed out as she read the lyrics. "Hm . . . 'The Most Popular Girl'?"

"I thought that would strike a chord with you," Stormer admitted.

Kimber laughed. "Good one. And - 'I Like Boys'? Now THAT sounds like fun."

Stormer sighed. She considered telling Kimber that this song was meant for the cheerleader scene, where Kimber's character would be the only one NOT singing it. But Kimber might find that a little odd. And she might start to wonder why Stormer would write a song called "I Like Boys" for every girl in the movie EXCEPT her. And Stormer wasn't ready for Kimber to start asking that kind of questions.

Even if they were still friends.

Their waitress finally brought Stormer's drink, and Kimber raised her own. "A toast to us," she said.

Stormer raised hers. "And to the movie _Teen Witch_ - 'fall under Kimber's spell'."

Kimber looked embarrassed. "And to friends always."

"And a bag of chips."

"Great. Now I'm hungry. Want to share something?"

_Only your company_, Stormer thought. "Sure," she said only.

"Outrageous!"

The End.

A/N: This makes a tiny bit more sense if you've seen "Teen Witch", which is one of those laughably stupid 80s movies (the soundtrack sounds like something Jem and the Holograms would have come up with). Actually, the lead actress, Robyn Lively, reminds me of Kimber Benton. Note that my familiarity with the show is FAR from perfect, to the extent that I don't even know when "Bands Break Up" takes place during the series, so if anything I've written doesn't jibe with your knowledge of the series, it's probably because I haven't seen many episodes, and what I DID see was probably 10-15 years ago. But I always liked Kimber/Stormer fanfic.

Yes, the story implies Stormer has feelings for Kimber. And yes, that was a Genesis reference.


End file.
